The Genius and the Pilot
by RaDiKaL
Summary: One was a genius with a voyeurism habit. The other was a combat pilot. Together, they were a lot more.


**The Genius and the Pilot**

Rated MA

_Scott/Doctor K_

Disclaimer: Power Rangers RPM was created by Disney, now owned by Saban. Saban wishes it created something as awesome as RPM. All I own regarding Power Rangers is a Super Legends RPM Red Ranger figure, RPM Megazord and SPD Delta Squad Megazord collecting dust on a shelf, a Power Ranger Zeo and MMPR Movie comic. That is all

* * *

**XXX**

_The Garage…_

Ever since the final battle with Venjix and a normal life without fear was attainable, she would find herself wondering on all the things she missed out in life thanks to Alphabet Soup. Normal social skills, childhood relationships, loving parents. All stripped from her. And by of her creating Venjix, the world was subjected to three long years of borderline extinction. Because of her creation, many people, young and old have lost loved ones. They have felt the pain of loss on a massive scale.

But now the world is on its way to recovery. The planet is slowly healing itself. Rivers are flowing with life; animals are roaming the forests that have regrown. And humanity, the last three million members of the human race are leaving Corinth to venture out into nearby cities, to rebuild. The wounds of war and borderline extinction are slowly scabbing over.

Life is slowly returning to a sample of normality for everyone else. Even for her friends, Gem and Gemma, the two have found direction for themselves. Members of the New Corinth Air Defense, the Eagle Squad. Their social skills are a little better than her own, which were already severely lacking. They have adapted to this new world, much easier than she did. The two even found kindred spirits to call their own, for Gemma it was Flynn, who maintains Corinth's new Network grid across the city. For Gem, he befriended both Hicks and Vasquez, both who joined the Eagle Squad during Corinth's military reconstruction. The two couldn't be happier.

Doctor K places her case upon the pool table which rests in the middle of the Garage. She then proceeds to walk toward the kitchen region of the building. After Venjix's defeat, Project Ranger was shut down but she was allowed to remain living within the Garage. Her own personal lab was there after all, and the current Commander of Corinth's aerial defenses and former Operator Series Red Ranger, Scott Truman wanted her to have access to the equipment if ever a threat such as Venjix emerged again.

The property is also owned by Scott. Project Ranger was always a civilian program, and once he was promoted to Commander, Scott wanted the Project to remain military free. After all, he was a civilian during his time as Ranger Red, and the end result? Venjix was destroyed.

The Doctor opens the refrigerator and takes out a carton of chocolate milk. She pours herself a glass and returns the carton. She takes a sip and then proceeds to let her mind wander back to a time when the Garage was full of life.

Summer, Tenaya and Dillon returned back to the city several months ago after wandering the desert for over a year. Any and all people they came across, they directed them to Corinth. Upon returning, Dillon joined the military so he could be a part of the search and rescue teams that the military sent out on a regular to find survivors across the continent. While only a portion of the United States was searched, the Canadian territories as well as Mexico and the smaller islands of the Caribbean are still left to explore in search of life and materials.

Summer, upon returning, took a move toward politics, working alongside the military and government officials to keep any corruption from infecting the new world and the restructuring of the government. Her heart was always huge; she felt that she could use her family name and contacts to help.

Tenaya surprised everyone. She joined Ziggy and the Doctor in their current teaching vocation. With all of the data that Venjix had programmed into her brain/hard drive to be the perfect infiltrator, she has the knowledge and the qualifications. Perhaps the time she spent with Summer rubbed off on her, because Tenaya shown a great new respect for life. Being around children and preteens helped her connect with a life and past erased by Venjix. Tenaya was probably getting more out of the experience than the children were getting from her. And the children were not the only ones smitten by the raven haired femme fatale.

Ziggy quickly latched onto Tenaya, showing her around the city. The female hybrid, not to social in her own right, but mostly afraid of others condemning her if they knew that she was the same one who had terrorized the populace under Venjix's orders. However, from Ziggys constant reassurance, even she was able to put the past behind her.

Sighing, Doctor K places her glass on the bar. Everyone seemed to have adjusted into their new lives faster and easier than she was able to. After helping Ziggy open the school, Doctor K fe1l into a routine. A safe, consistent routine. Teaching helped her relax, especially after deciding that she would be the instructor for the preteen aged children. The interest in science was indeed growing in the minds of the young. It could in part have had to do with the famed Project Ranger and the tech used to protect the planet, but the seeds had been planted. A new generation to appreciate the challenges and unexplored realms of the unknown was born.

Doctor K walks toward her lab. She places her palm upon the palm reader. After scanning her handprint, she is allowed entry. After many of the Garages occupants moved out, she relocated into one of the then vacant rooms, leaving her lab as it was... a lab. A place to work, but no longer a place to rest or sleep. She drapes her lab coat onto a hanger next to her old desk. Glancing upward to the furthest wall, in seven glass tubes remain the seven Biosuits that her Rangers used in combat again the hordes of the Venjix army.

She takes a seat at her terminal and taps a key on the keyboard, springing the monitor to life. As every night, she runs a scan across the city, making sure that no viral Venjix signal could be detected. She did the same routine for over two years, these days a habit more so than out of necessity.

Satisfied that no abnormalities have been found, the Doctor stands from her desk and exits her lab. As it seals shut behind her, she makes her way over to the staircase. She passes three rooms before arriving at her desired location. Placing her palm on the reader, the door unlocks, allowing her entry. As the light flickers to life, Doctor K makes her way across the room. Unlike the other bedrooms, the ones that the other Rangers resided in during the Venjix war, this one comes with its own bath and shower, much like her old quarters down in her lab. She pulls the scrunchie that was holding her long black hair in a ponytail loose, allowing her locks to spill over her shoulders.

She peels herself out of her clothing, a bright red turtleneck shirt and black skirt and places them in the hamper. Left in a pair of matching set of black stockings, panties and bra, she heads to the shower with the overwhelming desire to wash the stress of the day away.

After a long relaxing, thirty minute shower, Doctor K emerges from the bathroom wearing a long white T-shirt. The cloth pretty much swallows her entire body, as it was meant for another individual, but in the Doctors mind, it makes perfect sleepwear.

Making her way down to the kitchen, she proceeds to make herself a bowl of popcorn. After pouring herself another glass of chocolate milk, she takes her snack over to the entertainment center of the Garage. She places her selected DVD into the player and prepares herself to enjoy her flick.

"Okay," Doctor K slides down into the couch, one she picked out herself. She picks up the remote and presses play. "I've been waiting for this all day."

Even geniuses need to unwind.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scott walks into the Garage, moving at quite a slow pace. He parked his Nissan outside the building for a change, not wanting to waken any of the Garage's occupants at this late hour. He groans as he crosses the room as he rotates his left shoulder in a circular motion. Every now and then the shoulder that got broken when his Jet was shot down two years earlier will ache as it begins to get cold. Back when he was an active Ranger, the Bio-field that surrounded his body when Morphed would dull the ever present ache.

"Well, some things never change around here," Scott groans as he spots several articles of Ziggy's laundry lay across his pool table. Sighing, he decides to chastise Ziggy later, particularly during the daylight hours if the former Green Ranger is about.

As Scott makes his way toward the kitchen area of the Garage, he notices a light coming out of Doctor K's lab. He glances at his watch, looking at the time. It is well past two in the morning he notes.

After pouring himself a glass of milk, he downs the entirety of it within three gulps. He washes the glass out and returns it to the cupboard before deciding to poke his head in the Doc's lab before turning in himself. After spending a whole day training new recruits, and keeping the rather explosive duo that is Gem and Gemma at bay, he is looking forward to spend his next two days off catching up with the sleep that he lost the past few days.

The two glass doors slide open upon scanning his palm. Walking through the archway, he enters Doctor K's lab. "Hey Doc? Still burning that after-midnight oil?"

Looking around the lab, Scott frowns upon realizing that the smaller woman is nowhere to be seen. "Doctor K," he repeats.

Upon hearing no answer, Scott turns and leaves the lab. Scratching his chin, Scott ponders where she could be. It's not like her to leave her lab unattended... Or unlocked without her being present.

After exiting out of the lab, Scott notices for the first time since his arrival, that the large fifty-inch LCD television that he had bought was on in the standby mode. He turns and types in a command on a small keypad beside the doors to lock the large sturdy glass doors.

It only takes the Wing Commander of Corinth's air forces a moment to locate the small genius. He smiles as he spots her lying across the large couch in the recreation area of the Garage. Beside her is a large bowl of unfinished popcorn along with several old science fiction movies. She is wearing a familiar oversized t-shirt, he notes. He looks over the DVD covers and shakes his head in amusement.

"Guyver, huh? Man that is an old one," Scott chuckles. "Ultraman too? Please tell me that you didn't get the idea for the Ranger Operator Biosuits from these old movies," he asks her sleeping form.

Not expecting an answer, Scott raises a hand and brushes her raven hair aside. Since Venjix's defeat, and Gemma and Ziggy's constant nagging, she agreed to let her hair grow out to, as Ziggy would put it, 'trying something new'.

"It's good to see you taking a break, making time for yourself," Scott tells her in a soft voice, careful not to awaken her. "Even if it is spent watching cheesy nineteen-seventy science fiction movies."

Doctor K leans closer to the warmth that his palm generates against her cheek. He smiles at the action. Over the past few months, she has shown more affection toward her former Ranger Operators. In the past, if one would have entered her lab in the past and awakened her she would have jumped out of her seat, knocking papers all over the floor. It only goes to show how much she has changed in such a short time, allowing herself to open up to others.

To trust.

Although he doesn't want to waken her, he knows that she would rather be in bed than spending the night on the couch. "Hey Doc... Doc," Scott uses his thumb to caress her bottom lip. "You need to wake up."

The raven haired twenty year old opens her eyes slowly. She smiles lightly upon recognition sets in. "Scott. Hi."

"Hey," Scott returns the smile.

"What time is it," she asks as she slowly sits up.

"Really late," he tells her. "Fell asleep watching your movies again?"

"Apparently so," Doctor K brushes her loose hair back behind her ears. She makes an effort to stand to her feet, but Scott, despite the ache in his arm, lifts her to her feet with his own strength. She makes an effort to walk over to the DVD player, but stumbles over the remote that was on the floor. Scott was quick to catch her, despite the screaming of the muscles in his long since healed shoulder.

"Thank you," she lowers her face to hide her embarrassment. "That was quite clumsy of me."

"You know I'll always catch you," Scott tells her.

"I know," she remarks sleepily. "My room or yours tonight?"

"Wherever you like Doc," Scott rubs his thumbs over hers as he continues to hold her hands.

"Yours then," she leans against him as he leads her toward the staircase. "I enjoy smelling the fragrance you use in your sheets."

"You could always buy some for your own room."

"And not waking up in your embrace? Thanks, but no thanks. Your schedule this week has already put me into withdrawals."

"I know," Scott chuckles. "You don't sleep to well when I'm not near."

"You ruined me, you know," Doctor K tells him, her bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Before you and I started this relationship my lack of sleep came from my dedication to my work with Alphabet Soup and then protecting Corinth."

"I think you use it as an excuse just to be in my bed," Scott chuckles. "After all, you were passed out in front of the television."

"Are you complaining," Doctor K smiles at him as she pushes open his bedroom door.

"Believe me, never," Scott urges her in before following her in. His room is illuminated with a soft blue glow, coming from a lava-lamp setting on his dresser. Doctor K quickly crosses the room and crawls into his queen sized bed.

"Oh yeah, you were waiting for me to return, eh? Watching your movies was just a cover story?"

"I have you know, I was in fact watching my movies once I called it a night from grading those tests," Doctor K pulls her knees up to her chest, and then proceeds to rest her chin upon the top of her knees. "But I will not deny an ulterior motive."

"I'm sure," Scott drops his jeans and t-shirt onto the floor beside his bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay," the Doctor nods. "I'll be waiting."

"Oh, I'm sure," Scott chuckles as he makes his way to the bathroom stall within his room. While unnoticeable from the outside the rooms, the Ranger Operator dormitories are quite large. Each room comes provided with its own shower, bedding area and sink, much like any hotel room would supply. Scott enters into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked just slightly. Within a few moments, Doctor K can hear the water turn on. A small smile slowly graces her lips and she closes her eyes.

A few months ago, the Doctor would never have imagined herself in this situation. It all steamed off from her voyeurism habits. While she lived a rather sheltered life with Alphabet Soup's walls, she had never had much contact with anyone other than her handlers, as well as Gem and Gemma. After her escape during Venjix's attack, the only other male that she had day to day contact with was Colonel Truman as he had a lab and base of operations put together for her. Until she revealed herself to the Ranger Operators due from Ranger Black's pestering, she had only watched the Rangers from afar. One particular one for a fact more so than the others.

She had hacked into the Garage's security cameras, which was, until a year ago, installed in each of the Ranger's rooms. For Dillon, it was to monitor the progression of the Virus in his system to see if he would have had turned on the Rangers at a given moment. For Ziggy, it was to make sure that the former criminal would not double-cross the team at the time and make off with any sensitive equipment. The Doctor never really bothered with Flynn or Summer's hidden cameras. She only really needed one.

While one would call her a pervert, which in any case she secretly was, for she was spying on the Red Ranger, the object of her desires. She had never been with a man, nor never really desired to feel the emotion love, she found herself smitten with the Eagle Squadron pilot. And since she at the time, had not wanted to reveal herself to the Rangers, or Scott for that matter, she simply stayed in her little world.

Watching.

And watching.

She giggles slightly as she remembers Scott's first reaction to learning of her dirty little secret. Embarrassment. There was no anger. Scott was always a quick thinker. He had known about the Doctor's lack of social skills and figured that the Doctor really didn't know how to deal with people or how to tell a person what she was feeling. If it were anyone else, Scott would have been pissed. But he couldn't stay mad at her. And from that moment, Scott did something that the Doctor never would have guessed. He took her out to dinner, a movie, and to a ballet (which she thoroughly enjoyed). And later that night, he made her his.

Since then, she didn't need to give in to her voyeurism fetish. When and if she desired him, his words, not hers, were "Just wait up for me after everyone else is gone or in bed." And she had.

Lost in her thoughts, she had not noticed that Scott had finished his shower and now stood at the edge of his bed, wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist. "Hey Doc? You still awake?"

"Yes," she opens her eyes and lowers her knees. "Are you tired? You look it."

"Tired, yeah. But for you, never."

"We can always wait until tomorrow."

"Hell no. Now take off those panties," Scott remarks as he removes his towel and lays it at the end of the bed. Giggling, the Doctor lifts the oversized t-shirt, one that belongs to Scott anyways, above her head and allows it to slide down the bed. She raises her rump off the bed slightly, long enough to pull her underwear off her rear and down her thighs.

"You approve," the Doctor asks as she lays back onto his pillows, her nude body laid bare out to the former Red Series Operator.

"Oh yeah," Scott crawls onto the bed and makes his way to straddle her. Doctor K shamelessly spreads her legs open for him. Scott lowers himself down on top of her, but not in a way for it to be uncomfortable for his smaller partner. He captures her lips with his own, allowing the two to loose themselves in their passion for one another. Doctor K circles her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her as their tongues battle for dominance. She can feel him harden between her legs, at her entrance.

Protection was something neither of two talked about. The two however did talk about the subject of the future and how if humanity was going to survive the future, more children would need to be born. A new generation; after all, in regards to humanities population, there is only several hundred million left on the planet and they all reside in Corinth.

_Whatever happens, happens_, Scott had told her. _I'm not letting you go. Ever_. Those words sealed the deal for her.

Her legs spread open and wrap around his waist. Scott shifts his position, so he can easily enter her from where she is laying. Her lower lips are moist from anticipation as the head of his cock teases her entrance.

Scott pulls away, leaving her bruised lips craving for more. He looks down between them and he takes his member and gently pushes into her. K gasps as she feels him entering her. Her arms tighten around his shoulders and she buries her face into his neck as he allows her a few moments to adjust to his size.

"AH! Scott! Ah," she moans.

"Ready," Scott asks softly as he kisses her forehead. She nods, giving him permission to continue. He takes her arms off his shoulders and holds them above her head as he leans down and captures her lips with his own. He begins to piston in and out of her, slowly but increasing his speed with each thrust.

Doctor K tosses her head back and moans. Scott shifts her legs from around his waist and onto his shoulders, allowing him bury his length into her missionary style. The gold necklace around his neck glistens in K's eyes and it sways back and forth from their motions. K grips the headboard above her, allowing Scott to free his hands to use them in other areas. He lowers his head and takes her right breast into his mouth, while his hands slip underneath her arms and grip her shoulders, allowing him to pull and push her weight to and from his cock as he fucks her.

K cries out, calling his name over and over again. Since they started this relationship, Scott has made it a point to make each and every one of their encounters overtly pleasurable for her, bringing her to multiple orgasms. Not once has she been dissatisfied. However, their relationship has not been just physical. Scott has been the only one who could challenge her mentally which only added to her already high interest in him. Scott moves his lips from her breast toward her neck where he nips and sucks on the creamy flesh below her jaw.

"AH! AH! SCOTT," K cries. "I'm close! So close!"

Hearing her pleading voice, the former Red Ranger quickens the pace. He pulls his head back and calls her name. "K. Open your eyes."

K obeys, making eye contact with her lover. His gaze is hypnotizing and deep. She feels her abdominal muscles clench as her vaginal muscles begin to twinge. Burying his length deep into her, Scott retracts long enough to quickly, and strongly impale her several times. After hitting the right spot, K tosses her head back and cries out as her orgasm overtakes her. She clamps down around Scott, her inner walls coating his thick cock with her juices. She trembles in his arms, and he continues his oral assault on her breasts, allowing her to ride out of her orgasm.

"You came pretty hard there," Scott chuckles as remains inside K. He runs a hand through her silky black hair. "I love watching your eyes as you cum. Very sexy."

"You're sexy yourself," K traces her fingers across his hard abs. She had never thought of herself as beautiful. In her mind, Tenaya, Summer and Gemma were beautiful and she found herself rather plain. The only real time she really though that she looked radiant, was when she was wearing that wedding dress for Summer's faux wedding to Chaz Winchester two years earlier during the Venjix War. However, Scott has done much for helping bury her old insecurities.

"I want to suck your cock," K states, looking up at him.

"Yeah," Scott smirks. Hearing such talk from the meek Doctor is very rare, but defiantly arousing when she does.

"Yeah," she moves her hands down his abdominals past to the point where his length is enclosed by the dark hair of her pubes. Chuckling, Scott pulls himself from K, slowly pulling his member from her wetness. He lays back onto his arms, his slick arousal standing to attention. K, feeling herself quite satisfied for the night, decides to finish him off. She knows that his job is not easy and is very stressful. While they were making love, she could feel the tension in his arms and shoulders, but that didn't stop him from bringing her to orgasm. She wants to return the favor, and then fall blissfully asleep in his arms.

K crawls between his legs and takes his length in her hands. She gently strokes his member, coated in her own juices. She takes him into her mouth and swirls her tongue around the head of his cock. While she has performed this action on him only a few times in the past, she has gotten better each time. After spending a few moments of dragging her tongue up and down his length, she uses one hand to massage his sack. With her other hand, she places it around the place of his cock as she takes what she can of his thick length into her mouth and she begins to eagerly bob her head up and down, taking in the taste of her own orgasm coating his member as well as the taste of the clear precum oozing out of his opening.

Scott lays back onto the bed, looking at the ceiling, allowing himself to get lost in the sensation. Her mouth is just as hot and tight as her pussy. Her long black hair spills onto his abdominal area and tickles him just slightly as her head moves up and down. He pushes himself up on his elbows so he can watch his ebony flesh disappear into her bright pink lips. She removes her mouth long enough to begin jerking him off quickly. She looks up at him, his cock resting alongside her face. Her bright blue eyes gazing back at him with lust. It's more than enough to make him want to hold her down and throat fuck her. And he knows she'll let him. He has done it before. But he lets her go the pace she wants.

"Feeling good," K asks him.

"Tremendously," Scott grins. "Want to turn around so I can get a taste of that pussy while you suck me off?"

"Sixty-nine," K's eyebrows raise quickly.

"That's the name of the game," Scott sits up and urges her to turn around. She obliges, and straddles him backwards. Scott spreads her legs before him and wastes no time in drinking of her essence. K gasps, and spreads herself open further for Scott as he grips her ass cheeks. Scott dips his tongue into her folds and takes her clit into his mouth.

Although she is losing herself in her new building arousal, K returns her mind to her original mission at hand. K lowers herself once more and takes Scott back into her mouth. In this position she is able to angle more of his cock down her throat. She traces the large veins with her tongue as she attempts to swallow his entire length, but is only able to take two-thirds of him in her.

Scott uses his fingers to grope K's cheeks and he expertly tongue-fucks K. He thought she was wet before, but now she is dripping. He runs his tongue from the top to the bottom of her folds. He then moves one of his hands from her rear and begins to finger her while continuing to suckle on her clit.

The two stay in this position for several more minutes. K finds the familiar burning of an orgasm building once more. Wanting Scott to orgasm with her, she increases her speed and suction onto his organ. Her hair is tickling the underside of his sack, which has tightened tremendously over the past few minutes, indicating that he too is close to orgasm. However, K loses the race first. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, as she moans loudly around Scott's cock as his oral skills brought forth another mind shattering orgasm.

She feels him twitch in her mouth. She does her best to swallow all of his orgasm as it erupts and coats her mouth, but some spills out and runs down his length. Not wanting to waste a drop, she begins to pump his cock, urging any remaining to expel itself into her. She spends a few more moments, taking extra care at making sure that there is nothing left before moving off him. She wipes her mouth off with the back of her palm. Scott turns around in the bed and moves back to the head of the bed, pulling her naked form with him.

"Whew, that… was intense. I needed that."

"I'm glad I could assist," Doctor K smiles as she leans against his chest. She feels Scott's lips press against her forehead as one arm snakes around her shoulders.

"We should do something tomorrow," Scott tells her, looking at the clock. "Or I should say, later today. It's after midnight."

"Just how long were we at it," K asks, her voice clearly weak as tiredness begins to creep back. She is struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Over an hour," Scott remarks, smiling as he watches her struggle to keep her eyes open. He reaches down and grabs the sheet and pulls it over their naked bodies as they lean into the large pillows.

"We can do something tomorrow," K yawns. "I'd much rather stay in bed with you all day."

"It's a date then," Scott smirks as he watches her eyes close, and a smile spreads across her face. He reaches over to his dresser and cuts off the lava lamp, which then coats the room into a comfortable darkness.

**XXX**

* * *

**Hmm. Review time. Leave one, kay?**

**RaDiKaL**


End file.
